Out of my world
by monkeyillusion
Summary: this is the story of a girl who is taken from the analog world our world and thrown into the world of yugioh. a mystery about her past and a tale of her friendships as she and her new found friends face a new enemy... my first ever story, hope its good!
1. intro

this is it, my first ever story , please review and enjoy!!!

disclaimer: no as awsome as it would be i do not own yugioh, only the plot and Carly, my character.

Carly walked down the street. She was a blue eyed brunette with long wavy hair. Carly wore a singlet and a sholderless jumper that had pink stripes. She was in a hurry to be somewhere and she quickened her pace. Just as she turned a corner and walked into the middle of a crowded street when it happened, a flash of bright purple light and she vanished. Onlookers were shocked, people screamed, and for the next year or so people would talk about the girl who had "disappeared" into thin air.

Marik strolled through the lovely forest. Months had passed, and he was now living in domino city, but the gang would never fully trust him. They new of the evil inside him and although vanquished it was still there, very deep down where there was no way of return.

Suddenly a bright purple flash illuminated the trees a few paces away, and in front of his eyes a girl appeared, she was quiet beautiful he thought with long brown hair and lovely blue eyes, but he had barely a moment to speculate as she looked around in a daze and saw him. She could hardly walk as she stumbled over.

'Where am I?' she whispered. 'And more importantly, who am I?

Then she fainted dead away falling into his arms. Before he even had time to be stunned he heard voices of people near by. Suddenly Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Mai burst through the bushes, they had coincidentally been having a picnic in that very forest before the flash had drawn their attention.

'What's going on?' Joey asked perplexed as the strange scene unfolded before them.

Marik, their old enemy standing there in stunned silence, with a beautiful girl they had never seen before lying in his arms.

'I'm not entirely sure.' Marik stuttered in reply.

They all sat in the living room at Yugi's house. suddenly the girl started to stir.

'what's going on?' she asked perplexed at all the worried faces around her. all she could remember was a bright flash and a forest. she looked around, she recognised one of the faces. He had sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, and strange purple eyes, how odd she couldn't recall ever meeting someone before with purple eyes, then again she couldn't remember anything at all.

'Are you alright?' the tanned boy asked, sounding worried.

'Carly' she murmured.

'what?' asked a boy with odd tri colour hair, how peculiar she never... her thoughts trailed away.

'thats my name, Carly, it's all a can remember, that and a flash of purple light...' again Carly's train of thought faded away as though her brain was to empty of memory to be able to place things properly.

'can you remember anything else' asked an older looking girl with long blonde hair.

'No, i can't, where am i?' she asked wondering for the first time where she was.

'Domino city' replied the boy with tri-colored hair. 'I'm Yugi by the way, Yugi Moto'

'Joey Wheeler' put in a tall guy with blonde hair, and a Brooklyn so it went, until she was acquainted with all the people who would be her best friends in the new life she was about to start.


	2. intro 2

Well I know it took a long time, cos my internet died, but here is introduction part 2!

Disclaimer, I do not own yugioh, only the plot and my character Carly.

Carly and Marik walked down the path and sat down on the seats. After Marik had found Carly in the woods, she had automatically taken a liking to the tanned boy. He was her best friend and even though she was shocked to here of his past, she was willing to put that behind them for she believed that he was truly sorry. The others were her friends as well, and they often hung out after school, but today was different. Today it was just the two of them sitting together in the park.

'Marik' Carly began carefully, knowing how much anything that reminded him even slightly of his past annoyed him. 'What is Egypt like?' she held her breath, waiting for him to stiffen at the mention of his home land, but he didn't. in fact he even laughed and said,

'Egypt is full of sand and rock, it is always either very hot or very cold, and it is easy to get lost forever, I much prefer it down here.' Carly giggled, knowing he was definitely not giving her all the facts.

'Yes, but is there anything I don't know that you can tell me?'

'No, that pretty much sums it up.' He replied sarcastically. Suddenly a rather strange thought crossed through her head.

'I think I just remembered a saying from where I used to live.' She giggled again- it was funny. 'If you don't like the weather then wait 10 minutes and you most likely will!'

Marik laughed along side her.

'Now that sounds like a nice place to be, I wish I knew where it was' he joked.

Carly reflected on how the past couple of days had been, she was so happy here, and wherever she had been before could hardly have been any better.


	3. Chapter 1

-this took a while cos my internet fell.

I just want to thank Aeris Mae for teaching me how, and inspiring me in the first place! =D

-I also wanted to say, I actually haven't watched all of yugioh (I'm up to episode 128) so this could be a bit inaccurate, even though i know what happens in general!

-Disclaimer: I still do not own yugioh, only the plot and my character Carly

* * *

Carly and her friends were all picnicking in the very forest where she had first appeared. It was funny looking back over the past week. She had been enrolled in their high school, introduced to many people, including Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, and CEO of Kaiba-corp Seto Kaiba (and his brother Mokuba of course!) and shown all around domino city. She still couldn't remember anything of her life before now, except her name.

They were still setting up the rug and food. It was a lovely summer day with a hot sun, but a pleasantly cool breeze.

'Hey, Carly' a voice called out from behind her. She turned around to see Bakura walking towards her. 'Wanna go for a bit of a walk?'

'Sure' she answered, curious to see what he wanted.

They walked through he trees, until suddenly he stopped and turned to face her.

after the next few events she would wish she had acted sooner, or even just ran but as it was she didn't.

the first thing she noticed was the strange gold ring around his neck, had that been there before, she wondered? The second thing she noticed was that his hair seemed to have gone wild and his eyes were cold. now she was starting to get nervious, but still she stood in place.

'so,' he began in a voice completely lacking of the warmth it usually held. 'unfortunately for you your appearance here has made… difficulties in my plan, as such I am forced to take action sorry- it's nothing personal.'

Then before she could act, there was yet another flash of light and she felt herself shrinking, changing and soon she was looking at the world from an entirely different level…

The evil spirit, looked down at the confused black wolf before him, how naive this girl had been to think she could trust everyone, anyway he had no need for control anymore so he slipped back into the ring leaving Bakura standing horrified as he realized what had happened.

The gang heard a cry from nearby and went running. When they saw Bakura standing next to a wolf with strangely familiar blue eyes and holding once again the accursed millennium ring around his neck, they had a bad feeling they knew what had occurred.

Carly looked up at her friends and tried to talk but nothing but a howl escaped her. She shut her mouth, shocked and groaned, what was happening. Her senses were sharper yet the world looked so much less detailed and it was as though she smelled them instead of seeing them. What had happened?

Slowly Mai pulled a mirror from her bag.

'Your not going to like this Hun, but its best you find out now' Mai sighed and held it down to her. Carly yelped as different she looked at her newly transformed shape, she had been turned into a dark coated wolf, but how? Who was that man who looked like Bakura, no was Bakura but… couldn't be?

'It was the evil spirit,' Bakura stuttered. 'I don't know what happened, but he's back, and he's turned her into… turned her…' Bakura didn't seem to be able to take it, he fell down and fainted.

* * *

Yugi was starting to loose hope, Yami was out of reach he had left a few weeks before, Marik no longer held the millennium rod and unless shadi turned up unexpectedly, that left only one person who could help, Pegasus and his recently returned millennium eye.

Pegusus was not his first choice of person, but what choice did he have, he had to act and this was the only way... he turned to the others.

'i have figured out that the only one who can help Carly is, well, Pegusus.' he said slowly.

'WHAT!' yelled joey. 'have you forgotten what he tried toi do to us? how can we trust _him_ to help?'

'i don't like the idea anymore than you do joey, but it's the only way.' Yugi countered in a resigned voice.

Many, many mile away, the man called Pegasus woke up with a start.

'Pegasus' a voice called to him, and slowly he got up and followed it, down into the basement of his house.

Carly watched the others fight sadly, she just hpoed this "Pegasus" person, whoever he was, wasn't as bad as they made him out be.

'We don't have a choice, Joey,' Mai interjected, as though her word made it final. 'i'm with you that Pegasus is a jerk, but there's just no other way.'

'fine, but i don't trust him, and nothing anyone say will make me!' joey gave up, he could see thier point, who else could help?

'Pegasus, my love, open the box in the corner' Pegasus recognized that voice, it was her voice, the voice of his beloved. He sighed, at the sound, but was still a bit reserved, why was she calling to him? He slowly moved towards the box. it was a beautiful chest with gold engravings. inside was a book, and on the front was the initials, C.P. that meant it had been hers after the wedding, maybe it was even from when... his thoughts trailed off as tears came to his eyes, well the one eye he had that could cry anyway. Lost in memory he slowly opened it to the first page.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh and probably never will

Thanks for reading, I'm so busy but I try to update as much as I can!

* * *

They were now riding to America in one of Kaibas helicopters, they couldn't take Carly over the border without trouble, and Kaiba (most surprisingly) had offered to help.

Kaiba himself was not sure why, but he seemed to have some kind of a soft spot when it came to Carly, sort of like how he was with Mokuba…

=flashback=

Carly was walking down the school corridor when she tripped and fell. Kaiba who had been walking by stretched out his arm and caught her.

'Thanks Seto' she said gratefully. Kaiba froze at the sound of his first name, what… no one called him that except Mokuba, why had she…

'I don't care what the others call you, I don't call anyone by there last name, a I certainly don't friends!' she stated simply noticing his expression, and then picked up her books and smiled one last time before hurrying to class, leaving him to gather his thoughts.

=present=

… Yes maybe that was it, the way she called him by his first name. Then again it could be the fact that she actually was his friend, not like Yugi or that Jerk Wheeler.

They flew through the air smoothly, on the way to America. Although Carly was really human, she jumped up and down like a dog on a walk. She went over to Marik who laughed at the way she wagged her tail. Mai shot him a disapproving glance.

'Don't encourage her!' she exclaimed.

'Come now guys, she is finally going to be human again, cut her some slack' Marik shot back at her. This statement got him a big lick on the mouth from Carly and he wondered briefly if that counted as a kiss… where had those thoughts come from, he didn't like her or anything, did he? Stop! He commanded himself, Carly was his friend, and he didn't want to spoil that by… so why was the idea of kissing her so appealing/

'Hey Marik, are you ok?' Bakura asked suddenly ceasing his train of thought.

'Yeah, ya didn't even object ta getting ya face slobbered!' Joey snickered.

'oh, um yeah, Carly don't ki… I mean lick me, err, um…' Marik trailed off, he really needed to get his thoughts in order!

'Kaiba Craft 3 getting ready for landing, please secure your seat belts' stated a female voice from the speaker.

'Yeah!' Yugi yelled enthusiastically. 'America, here we come, Carly, soon you'll be walking on two legs!'

Cecelias diary, entry 1:

Dear diary, I am lying in the hospital. today the doctors confirmed that i have no hope but they also told something else. it breaks my heart to say it but, I'm not the only life that is about to be extinguished. No, according to the doctors I am.. sorry its hard to write this but... I'm carrying a child. I cannot tell Maximilian, he is already heart broken over my condition. to tell him would only increase his sorrow.

Pegasus looked up from the page, tears once again filling his brown eyes; a child, she had been carrying a child, how cruel could fate be? and why was she telling him this now, for he was certain that she had led him to the book on purpose. He simply hoped that the small leather bound book contained something that would bring him hope.

* * *

well, how did ya like it? please review (if you can) but otherwise just enjoy, ch. 4 comes out soon!

(oh and by the way i know there chapters are kinda short, but this means they take less time to write and there will be more of them too)


	5. chapter 2 part 2

ok i just put chapter 2 up while i write this, and neither is really much of a chapter by itself, so put em together (enjoy, oh and i most definately still do not own yugioh!)

* * *

The Kaiba corp. aircraft landed smoothly on the helipad.

'Ok everyone out and stick together' Yugi cried over the hubbub of the slowly stopping blades above them.

They walked up the gravel path that led to Pegasus's mansion, stopping briefly to admire the scenery. For a messed up mad man Pegasus sure new how to create a beautiful garden, Joey had to give him at least that, but he still didn't trust the guy one bit.

'Ah there you are,' it was Croquet Pegasus's right hand man. 'Please proceed this way; Mr. Pegasus will see you immediately. So they all followed him through the ornately carved gates and into the dining hall of Pegasus's home.

'Well, I if it isn't Yugi-boy, and the gang too, my-my, what a pleasant surprise.' Pegasus smiled as they entered the room.

'Yes, and we need your help' Yugi said resignedly, if they were going to get his help, they would have to act nice.

'Hmm how interesting, you're in need of _my_ assistance, but I thought I was and evil mad-man, not to be trusted?' Pegasus teased

'Cut da crap, Pegasus, and just listen ta what we got ta say' Joey bust out, never one for standing around, and always to the point.

'Very well then, whatever could you need?' Suddenly Carly barked getting everyone's attention.

'This is Carly, our friend who has been turned into a wolf through shadow magic.' Marik put in.

'ah, and you want me to help you change her back, I see,' a thought seemed to cross Pegasus's mind because he suddenly burst out. 'Might I ask how old she is?'

The gang looked confused, but explained how they had met her. Pegasus seemed to freeze at their words.

'Your quite sure, she appeared _out of nowhere_… and in a flash of _purple_ light?'

'Yes it's very mysterious' Yugi sighed.

'Well… of course I'll help! Hang on…' and he stared straight at Carly then suddenly innother flash she was as before.

'Woof!' she cried 'I mean, thank you!' and everyone laughed, even Kaiba who had been quiet until now let out a small chuckle.

'Now _I_ have favor to ask of _you_,' Pegasus grinned. 'Carly, please answer these three questi...' but before he could ask a rumbling sounded from outside and part of the wall collapsed to reveal around 20 armed men.

'NOBODY MOVE!' one of them yelled, 'MR. PEGASUS, YOUR COMING WITH US!'

'What? But I' Pegasus stammered.

'DO IT NOW! OR I WILL SHOOT HER!' he said pointing his gun at Carly, and surprisingly fear crossed Pegasus's face.

'Fine, I'll come'

And they were left there standing helpless as Pegasus was pushed away.

As soon as they had left the in the ruined dining hall, Yugi immediately cried

'We have to save him!'

'Yeah,' Joey agreed making everybody stare in shock. 'He might be an ass but he helped us now we have to help him!' they looked around the room, there was nothing except an old book and a scrap of paper left by the kidnappers.

Carly went over and picked up the book before anyone else saw. She had a strange feeling that it was important.

'Hey, this is an address!' Mai cried looking up from the paper she was holding. 'I think this is where they took Pegasus.'

'Awesome, we can go there and rescue him!' Yugi declared bravely. Marik was still thinking about how he had gone with them because they had threatened Carly, and why was he so interested in her anyway? What could it all mean? He looked over at the blue eyed girl who had become his closest friend, and silently recalled the thoughts he had been having on the way to America.


	6. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer- I do not own yugioh!

-I have been having "writers block" but I hope this is ok- oh and by the way, I rated this teen cos I wanted to be on the safe side, maybe it'll need to be later on… (Actually I'm still not sure)

* * *

The gang quickly ran back to Kaibas helicopter and began the flight back to Japan. They were moving very fast and the clouds outside were a blur.

'Hang on, where's Bakura?!' Mai asked suddenly.

'Dunno actually, in fact I haven't seen him since… he was gone before those guys came!' Joey replied alarmed.

'Hang on your right!' Carly put in worried; did this have something to do with the evil spirit? 'He disappeared before I changed back, which means he doesn't know that I am human again.' Then she went back to reading the little book she had taken of Pegasus's table, her eyes widened with shock as she read.

They arrived in Domino City and quickly hurried to their destination, but Carly stopped.

'You guys, I'm going to go a different way, I just have a strange feeling… I'll be fine, but I need to get there faster- you guys will slow me down.' And she raced of without a backwards glance.

'Carly, come back!' Marik cried out in despair, what could he do, he would never catch up to her. Did she even know the way, what would he do if she… he closed his eyes and shook his head- she would be fine, he had to trust her.

'Stop please, whatever are you doing?' Pegasus shouted at the tall white haired boy in front of him. He was inside an old abandoned factory with pipes all over the ground and cobwebs galore. Worst was the fact he was tied down and a roaring beast with two heads, red eyes, green slimy skin, and black horns was staring at him seemingly ready to attack.

'He he, you cannot stop me- this beast will tear the soul from you body, once again leaving me in the position of the millennium eye! No one but a can stop it!'

He motioned at the angry demon in front of him, summoned with the millennium ring it would rip his very spirit from him, and no one could stop him, he had made sure of it.

'Whoever you are your plan has failed!' Carly burst into the room.

'How are you human, I turned you into a wolf you lousy little brat!' Bakuras evil side screamed in shock.

'Yes but I was brought back,' she turned to Pegasus. 'Maximilian Pegasus, my name is Carly, I am fifteen years old, I was born on a eclipse, and… you _are_ my father!' and with that she ran forward towards the beast, but stopped suddenly she realized she was powerless.

"'FOOL! I knew that you would be turned back so I planned a trap. Did you honestly think I would be foolish enough to risk it all on the slight chance you were still a wolf?'

The creature turned its ugly head towards her and seemed to grow in size. What can I do? I really need to learn to think these things threw, what did I think I would do, waltz in here pull a sword from thin air and slay a beast that I know absolutely nothing about? _God_ I'm an idiot! The spirit of the millennium ring started laughing uncontrollably

'There is no way you will stop it" give up stupid mortal, go back to where you came from!' Carly was starting to panic cow, sweat dripping from her forehead. She had no idea what to do, but she just had to try! Summoning all her strength she turned to face the Beast and suddenly her blue eyes began to glow bright blue. She raised her hands above her head and the Creature disappeared along with the bindings that held her father

'NO, how did you…' but then he laughed. 'You think you have stopped me, my plan is still liable, this is only a minor setback!' and the evil disappeared into the millennium ring leaving Bakura to stare completely oblivious at what was in front of him.

'er, what just happened?'

'to tell the truth, I'm not entirely sure' Carly replied smiling at the White haired boy. She knew he wasn't to blame.

* * *

After the gang arrived they had explained everything and everyone had been told what had happened (they were extremely bemused, especially Bakura) they went back to Yugis place. Pegasus left, with the promise to write often, and he and Carly were arranging something but that they didn't tell anyone what.

Seto was feeling very confused. Every time he looked at that girl, he felt something, but he didn't know what. He was unsure, and extremely annoyed with himself. Another confused person was Marik. He new for certain now he liked her, but he was still furious with himself for it, and scared to tell her for fear she wouldn't… he couldn't bare to think of it. All his life he had struggled with everything, he had done foul, evil- despicable things! He couldn't let her get hurt but he could feel it, deep within him, an evil that now for some reason was becoming more powerful again. NO! He had to fight it, for everyone's sake, for... for Carly.  
'hey, Marik, you OK?' Carly asked concerned.

'Yeah, just… just tired it's been a long day' he shrugged, lucky he was a good liar.

'It has, hasn't it, well seeya'

'Yeah, seeya later' he called back stepping through the front door, wishing he could just forget about it and move on.


	7. chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own yugioh!

And I also have no really good excuse for the delay except I really can't think of how to structure this properly anymore (I recently lost one major plot twist to another of my stories…. Oh well….. that story will probably be better for it) but I'm going to stop procrastinating and get with the program!

-

'Could you PLEEEAAASE tell us what he's giving you?' Marik gave her puppy eyes- but it didn't really work, at all.

'Sorry Marik but it's a surprise… well, it will be surprising anyway' Carly was wearing an infuriatingly smug expression. Marik and not to mention the rest of the group gave her a "not, Amused" type expression, which only made her elated mood ascend to further heights. They were walking through the food court at the shops; it was as though last week never happened. But they would never really forget, Carly was the rich daughter of Maxamillion Pegasus now, and although he kept it a secret, Marik was having a hard time forgetting the feelings he had experienced- one more dangerous than the other.

'But since the "surprise" can only begin next week, I'll just have to keep you in suspense' Carly heaved a fake sigh, that was spoilt by the look of mischief in her eyes.

'Well then, perhaps it is time for me to force the answers out of you?' Marik countered with mock malice, that was all to realistic due to his having the same tone for real numerous times before.

'Ooooh, what ya gonna do? Bore me to death?!' She giggled.

'I suggest tickling 'er into submission' Joey grinned.

'What?!' Carlys' face split into anime like surprise, 'NO. Way… no.. no.. n-' She backed away as Joey moved forward to put meaning to that threat.

'Den tell us what it is!' Joey grinned wider, certain he had her cornered.

'You'll have to catch me first, wheeler!!!' Carly laughed and ran off, with the others hot on her heels. No way will they catch ME, not in a million yea- oh bugger. A dead end just what she needed.

'Found you' Marik grabbed her from behind.

'Dead end,' Carly gestured to the shop in front of them. 'I couldn't keep going, where are the others?' She looked around suspiciously

'We er... Split up, my idea,' Marik grinned. 'So, what's the secret, do I get to find out?'

'Nope,' Carly shook her head, giggling. 'Not telling' She tried to see a way to escape, but couldn't.

'Well, I don't intend to force it out of you… I was just hoping you might consider telling ME at least.' He shrugged, smiling slightly.

'Oh, um… thanks… it's not THAT big of a thing really, just some trading cards and a duel disk' he doesn't have to know the WHOLE truth, does he, she grinned in her mind.

'Really, I had a feeling it was something like that,' Mariks' smile increased in size. 'What do we do now?'

'Um… go back to your place and keep the others guessing?' Carly laughed.

'Okay um… sure lets go.' Marik wished he could come up with some excuse not to, but he just couldn't find the right words.

-

Ok it's kind of short, I didn't have much time, and I tried to update yesterday but I got sidetracked, virtual cookies and cream and RASSSSSBEERRRYYSSS!!!!1 for all reviewers =3


End file.
